Where No Pokemon Trainer Has Gone Before
by Kell Shock
Summary: A battle between two Authors flings a pokemon trainer into the Forgotten Realms world. There she must battle warriors, wizards, dragons, and the occasional lynch mob as she tries to find a way home.
1. The Pokemon Trainer

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor Forgotten Realms, therefore don't sue me. I do own Felix Johnson, Kell Shock, and some other characters of my creation that will show up in this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note to Reader: "" means talking, {} means thinking, means pokemon language  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where No Pokemon Trainer Has Gone Before"  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Pokemon Trainer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It started out as any other day, with the sun coming over the not too-distant Mount Moon. It would end in darkness. [Okay, that's enough of the melodramatic stuff for now.]  
  
  
  
  
  
Felix Johnson, pokemon trainer extraordinare, yawned widely. She ran her fingers through her reddish-brown hair. {I need a bath} she sighed, {but I might as well wait till I get over Mount Moon.}  
  
Felix gathered up her sleeping mat, which actually hadn't been slept on much, because she kept rolling off of it onto the ground, which was why she needed a bath. She stuffed the bedding into her backpack, checked the pokeballs on her waist {good, none of them fell off}, and started the long hike.  
  
Many people would question whether if it was wise for an 11-year old girl to be walking in the woods alone with no one else traveling with her, especially with wild and dangerous pokemon around, but the pre-teen was determined to become a pokemon trainer, just like her brother. Felix ground her teeth together at the though of her brother, the *great* pokemon master. {Just because he's three years older than me doesn't mean that he's the best,} she thought angrily. {I'll show him that I can be just good as him... better even!}  
  
Unfortunately, Felix was so deep in thought that she wasn't paying any attention to the trail and she tripped over a rock. She stumbled and fell into some bushes lining the trail. "Ouch," she groaned. "Okay," she told herself, "no more thinking, just hiking." She picked herself up and was about to dust herself off when she heard a buzzing sound.  
  
Felix frowned, glanced around, and fell backwards as a giant bee swooped over her head, barely missing her. "Beedrill!" she exclaimed. "Just the pokemon I need!" Felix pulled a pokeball out and threw it.  
  
"Go, Caterpie!" The pokeball opened up and white energy poured out of it. The energy quickly turned into a small, green bug-pokemon. "Get ready, Caterpie!"  
  
"Caterpie!" the small pokemon cried its name, indicating its readiness.  
  
The Beedrill swooped back around for another attack run. It noticed the small pokemon and dived towards it.  
  
"Wait for it... wait for it..." Felix told her friend.  
  
Just as the Beedrill was about to hit caterpie Felix shouted "Now, jump and do String Shot!"  
  
Caterpied jumped straight up, dodging Beedrill's attack, and turned around in mid-air and shot white, stringy stuff from its mouth, stopping the beedrill's wings, and the flying bug-pokemon crashed to the ground.  
  
"Now, finish it off with a tackle attack!" Felix cried. Caterpie charged forward and headbutted the bee, sending it flying into a nearby tree. The impact with the tree knocked the Beedrill out, but it also shook several brown shapes from the tree.  
  
"Uh-oh," Felix said, "those look like Kakuna..."  
  
The words had no sooner left her mouth then the cocooned pokemon began to glow with a white light. "They're... evolving!" Felix whispered, and she began to back away. The cocoons split open revealing several Beedrill, who didn't look very happy.  
  
[Author's Note: Are Beedrill ever happy?]  
  
It is pretty obvious what happened next...  
  
"Caterpie, return!" Caterpie turned back into energy and was sucked into the pokeball. Felix clipped the pokeball to her belt and began to run.  
  
Felix screamed as she ran, but after screaming for a minute with no results, except that the Beedrill were starting to catch up, she decided to save her breath for running. After several minutes of chasing, the Beedrill had given up on their prey, and flew off to find something easier to catch. Felix didn't notice them leave, she just kept running.  
  
{Run! Run! Must run! Must get away!} she kept thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Ten minutes later]  
  
  
  
  
  
{run.... run....} pant, pant, {must... run....} *stumble* *crash*  
  
Felix just lay where she had fallen, in the middle of the trail, covered in dust and sweat, mouth open wide, drawing in breaths with great gasps.  
  
"Okay... no more.... running... now... Fight!" With that last word, she pushed on the ground and rolled onto her back. The glaring sunlight from above her blinded her, and she covered her eyes with her hands. Once her vision cleared, she looked back down the trail... and saw nothing.  
  
"No... fight....?" she gasped. "That's... okay... by... me."  
  
She struggled to her feet and stumbled off the trail, out of the bright sun, and promptly collasped in the shade of a big oak. "Might... as well... take a... break..." she panted. She reached down and pulled a pokeball from her belt. "Magnetite" she called as the ball opened.  
  
"Magnetite" announced the electrical pokemon.  
  
"I'm going to rest for a while. You watch over me, 'kay?"  
  
"Tite!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
[Several hours later, nearing sunset]  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mount Moon," Felix breathed, "and just over that is Cerulean City, and my next badge!" With that, she began to climb the trail that winded over the mountain. The trail didn't go all the way to the top of the mountain, but it did go high enough that it was faster to use the trail, than to blaze a trail around the base of the mountain. There had been a trail that went straight through Mount Moon, but some trainers had accidently caused (through a pokemon battle) a partial cave-in a few weeks ago.  
  
The trail wasn't super rough, but it was rough enough to make Felix move slowly and carefully. More time passed, and the sun was setting behind the mountain, making movement along the rough terrain more dangerous.  
  
{I need light,} Felix thought and pulled out her flashlight. She turned it on, but only a feeble light came out, not enough for her to walk the trail.  
  
"Guess I forgot to buy new batteries in the last town," she commented sourly.  
  
She dug through her backpack, looking for something to light, like a torch or a piece of wood, something that Charmander could light with his flame...  
  
"Of course, Charmander!" Felix exclaimed as the idea hit her. She grabbed the ball containing a pokemon "Come on out!"  
  
"Charmander" announced the lizard-like pokemon whose tail appeared to be consumed by fire.  
  
"Come on Charmander, we'll use your tail like a torch and get off this mountain before it gets too dark."  
  
"Char."  
  
With things looking brighter (literaly), she followed charmander at a quick pace, determined to get off the mountain as fast as possible.  
  
A few minutes later of fast walking, Charmander stopped suddenly, causing Felix to screech to a halt. "What is it, Charmander?"  
  
Charmander raised a paw and pointed towards the top of the mountain, "Mander, char, char, man, char."  
  
"Its just Mount Moon," she looked to where he was pointing, "I don't understand what your... huh?" she stopped, and squinted. There were two glowing things, near the top of Mount Moon, one was yellow and the other was orange.  
  
"Are those... pokemon?" Felix quickly searched around in her backpack, lowering it to the ground to use charmander's flame to see by, and pulled out a pair of binoculars. She slung her backpack back onto her back, looked at the yellow glowing thing, and gasped in amazement at what she saw.  
  
The yellow thing was a human? He was floating in mid-air, his hair a bright yellow, and some sort of yellow aura surrounded him? {That's impossible} Felix thought, and looked at the other glowing thing.  
  
[Author's Note: Yes, that IS a super-saiyan.]  
  
Her mouth dropped open as she focused the binoculars. "An ANGEL!?" she half-shouted. It looked like an angel to her, for it had great, big orange wings that were beating to keep itself aloft. {And here my brother was always teasing me about how angels didn't exist.}  
  
{No one will ever believe this,} Felix thought and started punching buttons on her pokegear.  
  
*Ring*, *ring*.  
  
"Come on, somebody pick up the phone!" Felix swore.  
  
*Ring*, *ring*.  
  
"Come on, I doubt they'll stay around for long."  
  
*Ring*- "Hello."  
  
"Mom! You are NOT going to believe this! I'm at Mount Moon right now and there is an angel in the sky, a real live angel! There is also some guy who is lit up like a light-bulb standing in mid air! The Angel and the other guy seem to be looking at each other, I can't tell anything else from this distance. They- WHOA!" *A crash of thunder* "The angel just through a bolt of lightning at the other guy, its... hey Mom, you're breaking up. Mom, I'm getting too much static! Hey Mom!" Winds started to blow, and Felix looked back up towards the tip of the mountain. A spot of black was beginning to grow against the dark blue sky. Also the glows had vanished. "What's going on around here?" she exclaimed. The winds became stronger, pulling at her.  
  
"Char!"  
  
Felix looked over to her friend and saw he was being pulled up the mountain by the force of the wind. "Charmander!" she cried out in fear, and quickly returned him to his pokeball before he was sucked away. The winds grew stronger, and Felix was slammed into the side of Mount Moon.  
  
{It's like some sort of giant vaccuum cleaner!} she thought as she clung tightly to Charmander's pokeball, which was threatning to escape her grasp.  
  
"No!" she shouted in defiance, and apparently the winds heard her, and she was flung into the air. "No! Mom! Dad! Somebody! Help ME!" Visions of ground and sky mixed themselves like one of the those black and white tops that you spin. Then she was rushing towards the black spot which grew larger as she sped towards it. Then everything turned black, and mercifully, she passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Author: That's the end of the first chapter, which is always a pain in the butt. I think I did a pretty good job, though some of you readers might disagree, in which case, suggest to me how to fix the leaky holes that are in it. Here is a note: I am male, the main character in this story is female. Because of this, there may be a bit of OOG (Out-Of-Gender). I have no sisters, so I can't ask their opinion, and I am not sure if my Mom wants to read about pokemon.]  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 ought to be up as soon as I get the will-power to write it. 


	2. The Skunk

If you want the disclaimer, see the beginning of the story. By the way, I forgot to say that Dragonball Z isn't mine, but since the only mention of it will in be chapter 1, it doesn't really matter that much.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where No Pokemon Trainer Has Gone Before"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Skunk  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Felix groaned, and rolled over in the grass. {Great, I rolled off my sleeping pad again} she thought sleepily. {Oh well, I will just do without for once}, and she crossed her arms to use them as a pillow.  
  
Something warm and smooth was in her head.  
  
Bleary eyed, she looked at the smooth thing and found she had a pokeball in her hand. "Huh?" she said aloud, trying to sort through her fog-and-sleep-covered mind. "Is this one mine?" she looked down at her belt and saw only five of her six pokeballs. "Yeah, this one is mine, but how did it get into my hand?" She looked around and saw her backpack lying nearby, with her sleeping pad tied *on* to it. "This isn't making any sense," she said aloud, trying to draw some ideas from the sound of her voice. "How could I forget to unroll my sleeping pad?" She looked around some more and something penetrated the fog covering her brain.  
  
She was in the middle of a field, with tall trees all around her. But that wasn't what caught her attention. The leaves covering the trees were a mixture of colors: green, yellow, red, and brown. The trees were the right color for autumn. But the last time she checked, it was spring.  
  
Felix looked at her pokegear, to check the date, and a flood of memories returned to her.  
  
The angel... above Mount Moon... calling her mom... the bolt of lightning... the black spot... being sucked into the sky... and then... nothing.  
  
So that was it. She had been sucked into that... that black hole. She was somewhere else. {On the other side of the world, or some place else entirely} Felix shivered. This was like something out of a Saturday morning cartoon show. {But that is impossible!} she thought. {So are angels...} echoed her brother's voice.  
  
Angrily, she thrust that thought away, reattached the pokeball to her belt, and started punching in a phone number into her pokegear. She stopped pushing buttons when she realized she wasn't hearing the beeps normally associated with pushing buttons.  
  
Felix examined the pokegear more closely. It appeared to be off. She flicked it a few times with her finger, but when it didn't turn back on, she sighed deeply in frustration and took it off her wrist. {I'll get it examined in the next town,} she decided, and dumped it in her backpack.  
  
[Author's Note: I guess Felix's mother never told her to turn off all electronic equipment in an electro-magnetic storm :) ]  
  
With one more look around, she left the meadow.  
  
After trudging around for several minutes, Felix realized something: she was completely and utterly lost.  
  
In every direction she looked, all she saw were trees. If there were mountains or rivers out there, she couldn't see them with the thick forest around her. Felix heaved a big sigh and looked up to the white wisps of clouds in the blue sky. "Too bad I can't fly," she said aloud. She paused in thought. "I can't fly, but one of my pokemon can! Go, Magnetite!"  
  
A metal sphere with magnets on two sides appeared out of its pokeball. "Magnetite"  
  
"Fly up high and look around for some sort of path in the forest, like a road, or a river."  
  
Wordlessly, Magnetite floated upwards, above the trees. It slowly turned around, examining the layout of the forest. Then it paused, and bounced up and down in the air. "Magnetite!" it cried.  
  
"You found something?"  
  
"Tite."  
  
"Then come down here and lead the way!" Felix said enthusiastically.  
  
Magnetite descended to about head-level for Felix and moved swiftly away. Felix followed at a jog.  
  
They had been making good time, and Felix was starting to hear the barest sounds of water running up ahead when she saw something that made her call out to her floating friend, "Magnetite, wait up!"  
  
"Tite?"  
  
"Ssshhhh." Felix put a finger to her lips, and then pointed to something standing a few meters away. She pulled out her pokedex, turned it on, and pointed it at the strange creature.  
  
"No pokemon detected." The pokedex replied.  
  
"Huh?" the confused Felix said, "then what is it?" She took a close look at the creature.  
  
It was about 60 cm long, including its tail. It stood on four short, stubby feet. The top part of it was white, while the sides and (from what she could tell) its belly were black. Its face was some what like that of a Furret, except that its ears were smaller, and its nose was pulled out from its face a little bit. It was calmly chewing on some sort of meat, while keeping Felix in the corner of its eye.  
  
"Well, it looks like a pokemon; therefore I might as well as try and catch it!" Felix pulled out her empty pokeball and threw it at the animal. The pokeball hit... and bounced off, not opening up. The animal was knocked to the ground by the blow, but quickly got back up and started hissing at Felix. Then it turned its back of Felix and raised its tail.  
  
"Is it signaling that it wants to fight some more?" Felix wondered. Then some sort of mist came out from its behind and hit Felix...  
  
"Eewww! I think I'm going to-" *insert throw-up sounds here*  
  
While Felix puked out the last remains of her dinner, the animal seized hold of its supper, and dragged it away from the scene of the crime.  
  
Felix wiped away the throw-up from her lips and said, weakly, "Magnetite? Be glad that you don't have a sense of smell."  
  
She stood up unsteadily, and holding her nose, she told magnetite, "Take me to the river, I need a bath more than ever!"  
  
Not daring to say anything, for fear of laughing and making his trainer mad at him, Magnetite led Felix towards the sound of rushing water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think that went pretty well. I doubt Felix will be fighting skunks any time soon again. I got the idea of this scene from the book "Sojourn" by R. A. Salvatore when Drizzt reaches the surface after spending so long in the Underdark. Hmmm... maybe I should have Felix run into Drizzt... nahhh, I won't do that. At least, not in this story...  
  
  
  
*insert evil laughter here*  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 will be up sometime. 


	3. The Wizard

"Where No Pokemon Trainer Has Gone Before"  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Wizard  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With Magnetite leading her, Felix soon arrived at a small water hole, about ten feet in diameter, fed by a fast moving clear stream.  
  
Felix reached a hand into the water and felt the temperature. "Its cool, but not cold... good enough," she decided. She took off her shoes and slipped off her socks. Then she took her backpack and belt off and laid them on the ground next to her shoes and socks. With a leap, she cannon-balled into the pool.  
  
The pool was over her head, but Felix was a good swimmer, and after adjusting to the shock of the temperature, she swam back to her backpack and pulled out a bar of soap. Felix swam back to the middle of the pool, stripped off the rest of her clothing and began scrubbing it.  
  
"Magnetite?"  
  
Felix turned back to Magnetite and her stuff. Magnetite was hovering the belt with pokeballs on it.   
  
"You want back in your pokeball?"  
  
"Mag," Magnetite said, spinning around, the same meaning of a human shaking her head.  
  
"You want everyone to join us?"  
  
"Tite," Magnetite said, bobbing up and down.  
  
"Sure, they can join us."  
  
Magnetite pressed the buttons on the pokeballs and they opened up, spilling forth her pokemon.  
  
"Okay guys and girls, were going to take a break while I wash! Stay close to my stuff and don't wander off. Got it?"  
  
"Char!"  
  
"Vee!"  
  
"Wooper!"  
  
"Caterpie!"  
  
"Tite!"  
  
"Right. Hey Wooper, can you help me wash my clothing?"  
  
"Woo," Wooper said, as he swam into the water to help his trainer clean her cloths.  
  
  
  
  
  
After several minutes of scrubbing and spraying, Felix laid her clothes on branches of a nearby tree to dry. She, Wooper, and Eevee were doing laps, while Charmander, Magnetite, and Caterpie were busy soaking up some sun.  
  
"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" said a male voice.  
  
Felix spun around in surprise and saw several men standing near her stuff. They were dressed very strangely. One man with straight black hair and squinty eyes was dressed in robes of a rich red color. Around him were men dressed in various types of armor, like the stuff Felix had learned about in history class. They were armed with swords, axes and one had a spiked mace. The robed one was looking at charmander, caterpie, and magnetite with great interest. The pokemon, on the other hand, were growling at him. Many different expressions were on the other men's faces: fear, awe, intrigue, curiosity, and a leer, the last being directed at Felix by a disfigured man who looked like a dog, or a vampire, with his two teeth that extended over his upper lip.  
  
Felix shouted at them, "hey, don't you have any modesty! Eevee, go get them! Use growl!"  
  
Eevee sprang out of the water and landed next to the other pokemon. She unleashed a powerful blast of sound that struck the men's nerves, and made several of them edge backwards in fear, including the dog-faced one.  
  
The robed one began clapping his hands, mockingly, taking away the fear from the men. "Wow, the furball can growl at us," he said sarcastically. "Brunt!" he ordered. "Go teach that weird rabbit a real lesson in fear."  
  
"Right, Lord Derrick." The dog-faced one smiled evilly and strode forward, spiked mace in hand.  
  
"Hey, stay away from Eevee!" Felix shouted at him.  
  
But Brunt just smiled wider and wrapped both of his big hands around his mace, ready to squash Eevee into a pancake. Eevee had stopped growling by now and was now backing away from him, along with the rest of the pokemon, all seemed hesitant to attack the disfigured man.  
  
"I warned you! Eevee, quick attack, now!" Felix ordered Eevee.  
  
Then suddenly Brunt was flying backwards. The robed one jumped to the side, but the rest of the men got slammed.  
  
They crashed together, making the awful sound of metal scraping against metal. The robed one turned around and saw Eevee standing on top of the heap, apparently unhurt after hitting the scale mail that Brunt had been wearing.  
  
Brunt, however, was gasping for breath after having his chest compressed by the "furball." Several of his ribs felt like they were broken as well.  
  
Eevee sprang back to the other pokemon as the pile he sitting on shifted and separated, the men getting back up with anger and bloodlust in their eyes.  
  
"I suggest you leave before you get hurt," Felix smiled, full of confidence in her pokemon.  
  
The robed sneered at her, "now that I have seen your power, allow me to show you MINE!" And he began speaking something in a different language. With his right hand, he pulled something out of a pouch on his belt and, moving his hand in a horizontal arc, he slowly let some powder drift to the ground from his hand.  
  
Unnoticed by all, Wooper slipped behind Felix.  
  
"So your power is speaking gibberish." Felix stated sarcastically. "I am not impres- HEY!" she exclaimed as her pokemon fell over and began snoring. "What did you DO TO THEM?" she thundered.  
  
The robed one smiled nastily, "I made them easier to capture, just like I am going to do to you," and he began speaking more gibberish and he waved his arms around in a circular pattern.  
  
{How DARE he harm my friends!} With fire in her eyes, Felix dashed out of the water, ready to give him a thrashing herself. Wooper followed his trainer out of the water and prepared for battle.  
  
But only about a foot out of the water, Felix froze in mid air, and she collapsed. Unlike her pokemon, she wasn't asleep. Her eyes still moved, and she still breathed, but she couldn't move. It was like the time Charmander had been paralyzed by a pikachu. Fear replaced the fire in her eyes, and she would have trembled in terror if she could move.  
  
The robed one wasn't give any time to gloat, for Wooper, seeing his friend struck down, attacked with a blast of water that knocked the robed one on his butt.  
  
With the bad guys distracted, Wooper opened his mouth wide and bit down on Felix's bare foot, hoping that she had been put to sleep like the other pokemon. But while Felix could feel the pain, she couldn't move.  
  
{Flee Wooper! Flee!} Felix silently cried.  
  
The men lifted the robed one to his feet, but he shoved them away and said, "Get that FISH!"  
  
With his trainer not responding, little Wooper dashed over to the other pokemon and began smacking Charmander with his tail. Charmander began to wake up, but much too slowly in Wooper's opinion, for the men were upon him. Wooper jumped up and a sword blade cut the air right beneath him. "Woooooper!" cried Wooper, as he fired off another water gun... aimed at Charmander.  
  
The stream of water hit the fire-loving pokemon and blasted him sideways, into the pond.   
  
"CHAAAAAAAR!" Charmander screamed as the pond water threatened to put out his tail flame. He sprang out of the water and fired off his best attack, Flamethrower, at Wooper. In his rage, he missed Wooper. Instead he blasted the dog-man right in the face, setting his greasy hair on fire, and giving him third degree burns.  
  
Dog-man screamed, and the fire raced into his open mouth and down his throat, and into his lungs. His screams quickly died away and he collapsed.  
  
The sight of Felix lying on the ground, with a blackened corpse nearby, shook charmander from his hatred of water.  
  
"Wooper, woo, woo, wooper!" Wooper cried to charmander. [Translation: "They did something to Felix!"]  
  
"CHAR!? CHAAARMAAANDER!!!" He cried in outrage. His tail flame grew from about an inch to a foot as anger flowed through him.  
  
The men began to edge away, for if they thought the lizard had been mad before when he got wet, then now the lizard was truly pissed off. Add to that the fact that the lizard had literally fried the half-orc, the strongest among the hirelings.  
  
"MANDER!" Charmander screamed, and he leapt at the men, his claws madly swiping the air.  
  
The men stumbled backwards, but not fast enough. Charmander's claws ripped through scale mail and flesh with ease, splitting the unfortunate man's guts out. As the man fell, Charmander leapt towards another.  
  
Blood flying everywhere, only two men got away from the raging pokemon. Ignoring the calls from the robed one, their employer, the hirelings fled in absolute terror.  
  
"Woooooo...." Wooper said in awe.  
  
Charmander, now more red than orange, stood about 3 feet off the ground, thanks to the bloody "hill" he was standing on. His breath came in great gasps as he gazed in hatred at the robed one. Taking in a deep gulp, he roared "CHAAAAAAA...." and he began to glow a bright white color!  
  
"What in the Nine Hells!?" The robed one screamed as he watched the lizard grew bigger. Then the light just vanished, and gone was the two foot tall, orange lizard. Now the creature had doubled in size, and the blood seemed to have soaked into the skin, for it was now a bright red color. Its claws were bigger, and now a fin sprang from the back of its head.  
  
"Meleon," Charmeleon finished, and its eyes began to glow blue as it used its leer attack.  
  
{Charmander evolved!?} Felix thought.  
  
The robed one began cowering in fear. "No! Please don't hurt me! I give up! I surrender!" He begged. "I'll even let your master go!" And he made a few quick motions with his hands.  
  
Felix groaned, and stood up shakily.  
  
"Wooper!" Wooper cried out in joy as he danced around his trainer's feet.  
  
Felix looked over at Charmeleon... and saw the pile of bodies.  
  
"No," she breathed. "NO!!!" And she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
The robe one scrambled to his feet, and fled as fast as his feet would carry him.  
  
Charmeleon moved to follow, but Felix cried out, "No! No more deaths! No more killings!" And she continued to sob.  
  
Charmeleon hoped down from the bodies, and put his arms around Felix to comfort her. Wooper hoped on to her shoulder and rubbed his face against her's.  
  
Felix continued to cry, her tears mixing with the blood on the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Author's Note: Sorry that took so long to get out, but I kept having different ideas on how this chapter should end. But I finally pulled some willpower out of hat, and worked on this till it was done. A few comments: Because pokemon use "named" attacks, their attacks are much more powerful then "unnamed" attacks. A "Scratch" attack is much more powerful than just attacking with claws/blades/appendage. This allowed Eevee to slam into armor and take very few injuries, and allows Charmander to rip through armor.]  
  
  
  
[I believe the reasons for this being PG-13 are now apparent...]  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 will be up when I find that bag where I keep my willpower. 


	4. The Search

"Where No Pokemon Trainer Has Gone Before"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Search  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Has there been any news, Officer Jenny?"  
  
"We're still looking, but we haven't found anything new. All my sisters in Johto have been notified as well, in case Felix some how ended up there. Don't worry, we won't stop looking."  
  
"Thank you so much Officer Jenny."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Amy Johnson hung up the telephone and stared at the blank screen. Felix, her daughter, was gone. It had been only a few days, but Amy could feel that something was wrong, terribly wrong. What with some witnesses saying that a huge storm had come out of nowhere and just as quickly vanished, along with her daughter...  
  
Felix, her only daughter: The tomboy, always trying to prove that she's better than her brother, Philip. {Must be the red hair} she thought, {just like my mother.}  
  
Felix's grandmother had been a famous pokemon master, who had traveled all around the world and won dozens of badges. She had a fiery temper and a strong force of will that led her to the top. She had even been offered a position on the Elite Four, but she turned them down. She had been a good mother and a great grandmother, always pushing her children to do their best. But she had died in a car accident when Felix was five years old.  
  
Amy began sobbing, at thought of her lost mother, and her possibly lost daughter. Tears dripped down her face and onto her clothing. {I have never been out of contact with Felix for this long before. She always used to call me on the phone, right before she went to bed, just reassure me that she was okay.}  
  
Strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and Amy grabbed onto her husband and held tight. "I can't lose her, Alex. I can't!"  
  
"Don't worry," Alex replied, soothingly, "she'll be back before you know it." {Where are you, Felix? What has happened to you?}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Patrol duty: Probably the most boring thing in existence.} Yunt grumbled mentally.  
  
He and a mixed group of about twenty humans and gnolls, humanoids with the head of a hyena, were patrolling the area near the Surague Escarpment. It was a wild, untamed land; the ONLY wild, untamed land in all of Thay. There was nothing of value in the lands, and no one almost ever came here. "Almost" was the key word here, for in the past year, he and the men he commanded had seen only two things worth mentioning to their superiors: a blue dragon, an adult by the size of it, carrying off a deer to its mountain lair and a group of adventurers who had gotten really, really lost.  
  
The report of the blue dragon had gone to Tharch Pyrados, who was probably planning an expedition to kill the dragon and bring back its treasure to fill her coffers. Yunt and his men had quickly massacred the adventurers, once they verified that the adventurers had no ties to the Red Wizards of Thay. Their bodies and equipment were given over Pyrados as well.  
  
{That greedy bitch,} Yunt thought angrily, {she might as well be a dragon for all that she covets treasure.}  
  
"Commander," someone growled, and Yunt glanced over into the face of one of the gnolls in his command.  
  
Tral was the head of the gnolls in the group, for the sole reason that he was a flind, a subspecies of gnoll, notable for being shorter and smarter than normal gnolls. What Tral said represented the opinion of all the gnolls, whether they actually agreed with him or not. He was short for his kind, just a few hairs over six feet. His skin was covered by red brown fur and his eyes sparkled with an intelligent and malicious spark.  
  
"What?" Yunt replied emotionlessly. {I don't know what this is about, but it can't be anything important.}  
  
Tral didn't answer immediately, instead he inhaled heavily and said, "blood."  
  
Yunt frowned, considering the flind's word. Gnolls, and flinds for the matter, had a sense of smell as a good as a dog, and they could track very well by scent alone, making them some of the better trackers in the world.  
  
{Still, it could just be a dead deer, or rabbit,} Yunt mused. {Might as well go see. Probably won't be as boring as things are now.} Aloud he said to Tral, "Pass the word to take a break for a few minutes, then grab some men and lead."  
  
Tral spread the word and grabbed two humans and a gnoll. While the rest of the group stopped, easing off their packs and weapons and grabbing a bite to eat or a swig of water, Yunt and the other three followed Tral as Yunt left the trail and held his head up high, drinking in the air and the scent of blood.  
  
After five minutes of crashing through the brush, they came upon the remains of a battle.  
  
Near a small pond lay several humanoids, most human, all dead. One of the bodies had been hit with fire. {Magical fire} Yunt decided, having seen similar damage done before by an angry mage. Nearby was a pile of more bodies, all with great chunks torn out of their bodies. Yunt examined the bodies closer and whistled softly at what he saw: chain mail, shredded into ribbons.  
  
The wounds were too wide for a sword, and there were no stabbing wounds. None of the wounds really fit with an axe either. They were probably made by claws of some beast. {But} Yunt frowned, there were no bite marks, and nothing seemed to be chewed off. {So that means either the beast wasn't hungry, or these men were torn apart by undead.} Yunt quickly looked around, expecting hoards of undead to suddenly surge out of the woods, but the woods were peaceful, and the sounds of birds chirping in the air.  
  
Yunt turned to Tral, who was also searching the bodies, and said, "Did something alive or dead do this?"  
  
"Alive," Tral growled back, "but I don't recognize the wounds. Or some of the tracks," he gestured to the bank surrounding the pond. Yunt knelt down and looked at the impressions and was puzzled. There were several different footprints, and many of them he couldn't identify. Two that he could identify were an impression of a bare foot, small and narrow, of a child or an elf, and the other was a shoe, but it had a weird sole like no type of footwear Yunt had ever seen.  
  
The other tracks definately weren't human. There were three different clawed footprints, one walked on four legs, and the others walked on two legs. There were also some paw prints, like that of a cat or dog. What was most strange was that the paw prints, the four-legged footprints, and the smaller of the two-legged footprints didn't go anywhere. From what Yunt could tell, the bigger two-legged footprint walked away downstream, along with the shoe print.  
  
"Yunt," one of the humans called. Yunt stood up and walked over to the bodies where the man was standing. "They're mercenaries, with Red Wizard's coins in their pockets. And another set of tracks lead off that away," he pointed perpendicularly away from the stream. "And that person was running."  
  
Yunt shook his in confusion. "Something happened here, and I want to know if it has any bearing on us. Get the rest of the men here," Yunt ordered the man. "We are going to go hunting, and kill whatever did this, before it finds us and decides to kill us as well."  
  
"But sir, what if it's something of a Red Wizard's?"  
  
"Then we go tell Pyrados and let her deal with the Red Wizards, with us somewhere else at the time."  
  
"Yes sir," and he strolled off.  
  
Yunt looked back at the pile of bodies and remembered the old saying, "Be careful for what you wish for, because you just might get it." {I wished, and I got it. I only hope that I will live long enough to wish again.} Yunt sighed, and began searching for more clues.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Author's Notes: After putting in a Red Wizard of Thay in the last chapter, I decided that I might as well put Felix in Thay. This means that she is in a place that is equivalent to Hell on the Prime Material Plane. I haven't decided exactly WHEN she is in Thay. I'll figure that out later if it ever comes up.]  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 ought to be up before Christmas, but that is all I will promise you... 


	5. The Battle

[Author's Note: Well, here it is: Chapter 5, before Christmas, just like I promised.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where No Pokemon Trainer Has Gone Before"  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Battle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Charmeleon stared into the flames of the campfire, worrying about his trainer. {Doesn't she understand that I had no choice? I had to protect her! I'm her friend!} He sighed, breathing out a little flame.  
  
He looked over at Felix, curled up close to the fire, wrapped in her bedding, fast asleep. Caterpie was sleeping in her arms. Felix had cried herself to sleep, and had wrapped Charmeleon in her arms. He had extracted himself from her grasp, but when Felix had started crying out in her sleep, he had released the other Pokemon and Caterpie had slipped into her arms. She had quieted down after that.  
  
Wooper was watching the fire, and making sure it didn't get to close to Felix. He also kept throwing glances towards Charmeleon, wondering how the fire-type was doing, after being thrown into a pool of water and then killing several humans.  
  
Eevee and Magnetite were off looking for food, while everyone else was staying in the cave they had found.  
  
The cave was really a mine of some sorts. The passage they were in was a good seven feet high, and ten feet wide, supported by wooden braces every couple of yards. It extended farther back, but none of the pokemon had explored it yet.  
  
Growing tired of the looks Wooper kept tossing his way, Charmeleon got up, walked over to where Wooper was, and sat down next to the other pokemon, who was about a third his height and half his weight. Charmeleon growled to Wooper, I am not mad at you for attacking me.  
  
Wooper looked up at Charmeleon and asked, You aren't mad about me knocking you into the pool?  
  
Charmeleon sighed, No, you were outnumbered and you needed something to wake me up. If you hadn't, something might have happened to Felix.  
  
Charmeleon gazed at Felix, I hope she understands what we did...  
  
Wooper used his tail to pat Charmeleon's claw, Don't worry, she will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
While normally Felix's pokemon would never consider stealing from other people, these were unusual circumstances. First, the pokemon had this vague feeling that something was wrong with the world. Second, those men that they had met back at the pool had some sort of weird power that made the pokemon fall asleep. Usually that required Jigglypuff to put them to sleep like that, but the pokemon hadn't heard Jigglypuff's song, so it couldn't have been Jigglypuff. Third, Charmeleon had killed some people, and while he had been defending his trainer, Felix might be considered an outlaw, and her pokemon also would be outlaws. Fourth, fresh food is always better than the pokemon food that Felix normally gave them.  
  
Thus, this next scene....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come back here you thief!"  
  
Eevee, her mouth occupied with carrying food, didn't respond; she just kept moving. While the humans that were chasing her had longer legs, their maneuverability was laughable compared to Eevee.  
  
So Eevee was busy dodging around trees, racing over boulders, and speeding through the brush while the men huffed and puffed and got farther and farther behind as they were forced to avoid hitting trees, avoid tripping over boulders, and avoid getting tangled in the heavy underbrush.  
  
After a minute of running, Eevee stopped and listened with those big ears of hers. She could hear the faint sounds of the humans running, but it was far enough away to not concern Eevee. She sprinted off in a different direction and after another minute of running, came to where Magnetite was floating above the rest of the food that Eevee had stolen. Eevee dropped the meat she had been carrying onto the steel shield that held the rest of the food. Magnetite and Eevee had crept into the camp with the humans and the gnolls and had quietly loaded up a shield with food. Eevee had then provided a distraction by grabbing some food and running with it. While the humans and gnolls chased after Eevee, Magnetite had used its magnetic abilities to levitate the shield out of the camp.  
  
I think this is enough food, panted Eevee. Let's go back to the cave.  
  
Okay, replied Magnetite, and he levitated the shield up a few feet and began moving off, with Eevee walking behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, a couple of the gnolls had picked up Eevee's scent and was using their fine sense of smell to track Eevee and Magnetite back to the cave, bringing with them several angry men and gnolls...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Felix squirmed around under her bedding, trying to get into the warmest position possible. She sighed. {It is nice to sleep in once in a while,} she decided. She could get back to pokemon training later, once she had forgotten about this bad dream...  
  
"Dream!?" Felix yelped, and sat up. She was in a small cave, and Charmeleon and the rest of her pokemon were around a small campfire, near the entrance of the cave. From what she could tell, it was some time after noon.  
  
"Charmeleon... then it wasn't a dream?" Felix pinched herself. It hurt. She rubbed the pinched skin to make the pain go away and walked over to the fire. Several pieces of meat were on sticks, roasting on the fire.  
  
"Eevee!"  
  
"Woo!"  
  
"Pie!"  
  
"Char!"  
  
Her pokemon greeted her, except for Magnetite, who was apparently asleep. They had questions in their eyes, and they were all wondering about her.  
  
"I'm okay," Felix said, smiling slightly. She sniffed deeply, "where did you get this food from?"  
  
All the pokemon looked to Eevee. Eevee pointed out of the cave and said, "veeeeee."  
  
Felix shrugged. It didn't matter much to her right now where the food came from, she was hungry. She grabbed one of the pieces and started chewing on it.  
  
"Hey, this is good!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ee, eevee," replied Eevee, bowing slightly. She also nodded towards the sleeping Magnetite.  
  
"So Magnetite helped you, and...?"  
  
Eevee made a cupping motion with her paws, and moved her paw up, over a few inches, and then back down.  
  
"Magnetite carried the food? How?"  
  
Eevee pointed over to a wide curved piece of metal, and then she walked over to Magnetite and pointed at him, or more exactly, at one of the magnets that made up Magnetite's body.  
  
"Ah, I see! Magnetite used magnetism to levitate that piece of metal, and you just put all the food onto the plate, right?"  
  
"Veee," Eevee nodded.  
  
"Let's eat, then!"  
  
All of the pokemon, except for Magnetite who was still asleep, agreed and began chowing down on the food.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Most of the way through the meal, Eevee's ear perked up, and she looked out of the cave. She let go of the food she had been chewing on, and walked over to the entrance, and swiveled her ears around to try and pinpoint what she was hearing. Felix put down the leg she had been chewing on, wiped her hands on some rocks, and walked over to Eevee.  
  
In a whisper Felix asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Veeee? Eeeeveeee?" Eevee wondered aloud, and then, "Vee! Eevee! Vee! Vee!"  
  
Eevee crouched forward, her hair standing on end, ready to attack whatever it was.  
  
"Eevee!" exclaimed Felix. "Is something bad coming this way?"  
  
"Veeeee!" growled Eevee.  
  
"Then let's get out of here!"  
  
Eevee turned to Felix, confused, "Eevee?"  
  
"NO! We are not going to fight, we are going to run. I won't be responsible for any more deaths!"  
  
"Eevee?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure. Now pack up the food and let's go!" And Felix wiped her greasy hands on her shorts and began packing up her things, stuffing them into her backpack carelessly.  
  
The pokemon put out the fire and placed the leftover food on the steel shield. Then they roused Magnetite.  
  
"Mag?" Magnetite asked sleepily.  
  
"Char, char-me, char-leon," Charmeleon quickly explained.  
  
"Magnetite!" exclaimed Magnetite, now fully awake.  
  
"Woo," confirmed Wooper.  
  
"Okay!" said Felix, coming over to them with her backpack on. "Everyone back into their pokeballs," she said, holding up two pokeballs.  
  
The pokemon all protested loudly, though not too loudly with whatever-it-was coming closer.  
  
"No!" said Felix. "If you were out, you might want to fight. We are fighting, we are running. Now, everyone back. Eevee, return! Caterpie, return!"  
  
A red beam shot out of each pokeball and sucked up Eevee and Caterpie.  
  
Felix shrunk the pokeballs, put them back onto her belt, and pulled out two more. "Charmeleon, Wooper, return!"  
  
Again the pokeballs sucked the two pokemon in, and Felix shrunk them and placed them on her belt.  
  
She looked over to Magnetite. "You may stay out to carry the food, but only if you promise not to harm anyone."  
  
"Mag..." Magnetite grumbled his agreement.  
  
"Good. Grab the plate and let's go." And she walked out of the cave... and found herself surrounded by humans and gnolls.  
  
  
  
  
  
Felix looked to her left. She looked to her right. She looked up. She glanced back at the rock face surrounding the cave. {No humans or animal-faced creatures above me,} Felix thought.  
  
Then Magnetite floated out of the cave, with the shield piled with food floating beneath him.  
  
One of the animal-faced creatures pointed at Magnetite, and snarled, "that was one the creatures spotted at our camp! It must have been working with that other monster! Kill her! She must be a rogue wizard!" With that, some of the humans and creatures pulled out weapons and began stalking forward.  
  
Felix turned and started trying to scramble up the rock wall surrounding the cave. "Magnetite, forget about the food! Use supersonic and drive them back!"  
  
The shield clattered to the ground, and the food flew off of it, splattering around. Then a loud screeching noise filled the air, with the attacking humans clapping their hands to their ears, and the attacking gnolls dropping to the ground and began screaming and rolling around in pain.  
  
"Magnetite!" Felix tried to scream over the noise. "Help me up!"  
  
The noise stopped, but the screaming from the gnolls didn't. Magnetite floated over to Felix and put himself near her hand, and she grabbed onto him. With Magnetite acting as a moveable handhold, Felix quickly got several feet off of the ground, to where there were more places to put her hands and feet. She let go and started climbing on her own. But then two arrows ricocheted off of the rock a few feet from where she was.  
  
Surprised, Felix almost fell off of the wall, but she was able to hold on. She glanced back and saw that a couple of the humans had gotten out bows and were trying to shoot her. The ringing of the ears prevented them from their normal excellent accuracy, but it wouldn't be long before they hit Felix. After all, she IS a big target.  
  
"Magnetite, use thunder wave to paralyze them!"  
  
Electricity flew at the archers, but never reached them. It dissipated halfway to them.  
  
"Magnetite?" Felix looked to Magnetite.  
  
He was hovering nearby, barely. Carrying that shield back to the cave had drained him of a lot of power, and the energy he got from the nap he took had all been used up in the supersonic attack he had unleashed.  
  
{I have to protect Felix,} thought Magnetite, and he positioned himself between Felix and the arrows.  
  
The archers fired again, and Magnetite used his weakened magnetic powers to attract the arrows to him, knocking him backwards.  
  
"Magnetite!" Felix screamed. "Don't do this! Run away! Save yourself!"  
  
NO, I MUST PROTECT FELIX! Magnetite screamed, and he suddenly began glowing; glowing as brightly as the sun.  
  
"What in the name of the God of Strife is that?" yelled one of the archers, covering his eyes.  
  
"He, he's... evolving," said an awed Felix.  
  
Magnetite's silhouette expanded outwards, forming three connected balls, with magnets on each of them. The light faded, revealing Magneton, Magnetite's evolved form.  
  
"Mag-ne-ton," Magneton pronounced in a much deeper voice than Magnetite, and he unleashed his magnetic powers. All the humans and gnolls were flung backwards, as anything metal they were carrying suddenly became oppositely charged. They lay where they were, pressed against the ground, against trees, or against rocks.  
  
The shield that had served as a food platter floated up to Felix and Magneton. Magneton nodded towards the shield, and Felix got onto it. With very little effort, Magneton levitated himself and the shield with Felix up the rock face, letting the humans and gnolls go.  
  
They reached the top of the rock face and Felix jumped off the shield and wrapped Magneton in a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Magneton! You were great!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Mag," blushed Magneton.  
  
"Come on! Let's leave those bozos behind and get going!" And she ran off to the mountains ahead of her, with Magneton racing along beside her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Author's Notes: I finally got around to shooting the monster known as "Procrastination" and I got this chapter out of my head. That leaves one less thing bouncing around in my mind. In other news, one of my brothers was reading my story and noted a bunch of problems with the first couple of chapters. Since I am home right now and my computer is not (my parents decided to leave it at college because of limited space in the van), I will fix the rest of the chapters when I go back to college, when I have access to my entire story, not just this small section that I have on my brother's computer.]  
  
[Chapter 6 ought to be up sometime next semester. Though I am having a lot harder classes in the spring, so I may, or may not, have as much time to work on my stories. Cross your fingers and help me hunt down the monster "Procrastination."]  
  
[One more Author's Note: It saves thinking power and time to just let the reader figure what the pokemon are saying when they are saying their names over and over again.] 


	6. The Harper

Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I last updated, but it's been hard sorting through the present when your thoughts are on the future. More specifically, I've been having ideas about what's going to happen to Felix in the future, and that sort of bogged down the work of the present. Anyways I was struck by an idea (and for me, ideas hit pretty hard), and so I renamed the chapters so they would sort of fit together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where No Pokemon Trainer Has Gone Before"  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Harper  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been two days since the battle at the cliff, and Felix was making steady progress away from the bad men and evil monsters. Felix, after a very long and confusing talk with her pokemon, had come to the conclusion that she was no longer in her world.  
  
  
  
{That giant vacuum cleaner must have been some sort of portal or doorway to another world, this world, whatever this world is.}  
  
  
  
Her pokemon had agreed with her when she told them what she thought had happened. They felt something was different about where they were, and now they knew why.  
  
  
  
Felix trudged on towards the mountains, away from the bad men, the dog-faced monsters, and evil wizards. For apparently, she concluded, there was magic in this world, or at least people who could use magic. And it was best to stay away from wizards, especially since that wizard probably had a grudge against her and her pokemon for beating up his men.  
  
  
  
It had been four days since the battle at the cliff, and two days since she started following a group of suspicious people, who, judging from the scars and wounds on their bodies, and taking in the ragged condition of their clothing, Felix had first come to the conclusion that they were escaped prisoners. She employed her skills as a pokemon trainer to stealthily follow these people and try to find out more about this world she was in. After listening to their quiet talk and fearful mutterings, Felix found out that they weren't escaped prisoners.  
  
  
  
They were escaped slaves.  
  
  
  
There were half a dozen of them, all human, one female, five male, and all but one of them was completely terrified of being recaptured. This last one's name was Rowryn, but he was also called "Harper," which seemed to be some sort of title. From overhearing bits and pieces of conversation, the harpers sounded to Felix like a group of vigilantes who try to help people by giving them safe places to stay when hunted, fight evil men and monsters, pass along money and food to those in need, and in this case, free slaves.  
  
  
  
Felix also found out that she was currently in a country called Thay, and the world she was on was called Faerun, or maybe Toril. She wasn't too clear about that, and she didn't want to go up and ask, for fear that they would attack her since she was an alien. {Anyways, these Thayans were a bunch of bullies. Powerful bullies, but still bullies,} Felix decided. Thay was ruled by evil wizards and most of the population of Thay was made up of slaves, who were made to do whatever the wizards wanted them to do for them, including being part of some sinister and truly horrific sounding experiments. Felix was sure some of these tales were going to give her nightmares.  
  
  
  
At night Felix would climb up a tree and listen to the escaped slaves talk about following the Sunrise Mountains (the mountains that they were headed towards) down to Mulhorand. Mulhorand sounded like heaven from how the escaped slaves talked about it, and how they would be out of the reach of the Red Wizards of Thay.  
  
  
  
This continued on for five more days, and Felix and her pokemon became used to the sneaking around like shadows, learning all they could about this strange world they were now in. Felix was also growing use to her smell, since she hadn't changed her clothes in about a week, and the only bathes she had taken lately were showers in the rain.  
  
  
  
It seemed to Felix that since magic was probably the cause of her arrival in this world that magic could also be the way back home, provided she could find a wizard who wasn't evil. Maybe she could find one in this Mulhorand place...  
  
  
  
But now it was nearing night time and the escapees found a small open spot between massive trees and quickly sent out two people to look for berries, nuts, and other such foods before the sun sank below the tree line and things became dark.  
  
  
  
When the gathers returned with a pair of small furry creature with long ears and white fluffy tails, the escaped slaves decided to make a small fire to cook, judging they were close enough to the Sunrise Mountains to avoid any patrols spotting the camp fire. Besides, they were hungry for some meat and some change from the plants they had been eating.  
  
  
  
Felix settled down about ten feet off the ground about twenty feet away from the fire, out of any direct sight, but close enough to hear at least some of the conversations. Caterpie was a couple feet above Felix, Wooper and Eevee were hiding in the underbrush, and Charmeleon and Magneton were in their pokeballs. Magneton, in addition to being to big to hide, was also conserving his energy, for while there had been a few storms since Magneton's evolution, there hadn't been any lightning strikes, and without electricity, Magneton was getting hungry. While Magneton could go several more weeks without electricity, he would have to rest in his pokeball during that time. {Hopefully, it will lightning and thunder before that,} Felix thought, staring up at the patches of moonlight that broke through the canopy.  
  
  
  
She must have been tired, or she must have thought that the campfire would provide some sort of protection, for it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. Her pokemon soon followed, suddenly overcome with weariness after skulking and hiking through the woods for days on end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rowryn Heartblazer stared into the fire, thinking, hoping, and keeping an ear out for anything. So far his plan was going well: he had rescued some slaves from Thay and they were on their way to Mulhorand, where other harpers were there to move the slaves farther away from the slave-trading countries. Only one more day to the mountains, then they would be out of the reach of the patrols. The patrols didn't go too near the mountains in the interest of not becoming dragon food. A small group such as Rowryn's could easily avoid the dragons, though it would still be a long journey following the mountains south to Mulhorand. {But it will be worth it,} Rowryn thought. {Helping the helpless is what we harpers do,} and then he snorted at poetic wording his thoughts had taken. He didn't much care for poetry.  
  
  
  
Stretching, his bones popped from staying in one place for too long. Rowryn nodded to the other one standing guard, Tory, and indicated that he was going to find a tree to water.  
  
  
  
On his way back from taking a leak, Rowryn was looking up at the stars he could see through the canopy and tried to fit constellations to the ones he could spot. The past few nights had been cloudy, and so Rowryn had been unable to fill one of his hobbies: stargazing.  
  
  
  
Rowryn stopped when he noticed something in a tree not far from the campfire. He wouldn't have noticed the person sleeping in the tree had it not been for the campfire. They would have been deep in shadows and just another dark spot against the stars, the perfect place for a spy.  
  
  
  
{Could it be a Thayan wizard?} Rowryn thought, confused. While the Red Wizards of Thay would be annoyed enough with anyone "stealing" their slaves, they wouldn't have bothered with putting a spy in a tree where they might accidentally be spotted. A Red Wizard would just use divination magic to find the escaped slaves, teleport in, and charm or kill everyone there. Or a Red Wizard would sneak around invisible and silent.  
  
  
  
{In any case,} Rowryn decided, {I need to see who or what that is.} Rowryn looked back towards the campsite, wondering if he should warn the other guard. The being in the tree would certainly see the two of them talking, even if it couldn't hear them, and it would make the being suspicious if the two of them were whispering. {Better to sneak up on him,} and Rowryn found a nearby tree and slowly climbed it with all the sound of swooping owl.  
  
  
  
Nearing about the same height as the spy, Rowryn studied the intruder. It was a little human girl, looking about ten or eleven years old, using a pack as a pillow, her eyes closed and her chest moving up and down as she slept. Her clothing was definitely unusual, and Rowryn certainly had never seen boots like hers before.  
  
  
  
{She could be a spy, or she could come from a different world or plane of existence.} Rowryn had heard of people traveling between the stars and coming from different planets. Rowryn also had heard a little bit about the many planes of existence, and it could explain her strange clothing. {Though that doesn't explain why she is sleeping in a tree, not far from our campsite, in the borders of Thay, where anybody walking around carelessly could (or rather would) end up as a slave.} Rowryn tossed ideas back and forth in his head, trying to come to some sort of logic, but in the end he decided that he would have to wake her up and question her. {But should I warn the others? If I warn the others, they might make such a big fuss out of it that they wake her up and she runs off before we can surround her. But if I don't and this girl turns out to be something more dangerous than a little girl...}  
  
  
  
Rowryn climbed back down the tree, and crept back to the campfire and Tory, the other one who was guarding for this stretch of the night.  
  
  
  
"'Took a while," Tory spoke in an undertone to Rowryn, not wishing to wake the others.  
  
  
  
"I found something strange," Rowryn replied, concerned.  
  
  
  
"Wha?"  
  
  
  
"A little girl, sleeping."  
  
  
  
Tory drew a startled breath and his eyes widened with surprise, and then narrowed with suspicion and he looked around quickly. Moving closer to Rowryn he whispered, "A trap?"  
  
  
  
"Possibly, but if it's a trap, it's a weird one. I'll show you her and maybe you'll have an idea."  
  
  
  
Tory followed Rowryn to the girl's tree and looked up at her. Tory studied her for several moments and then looked back to Rowryn and shrugged. "Like yew said, if it's a trap, it's kind of obvious."  
  
  
  
Rowryn nodded, and after a few moments of consideration, drew a blade and indicated for Tory to do so as well, and crept up the tree. Reaching the girl, he poked her in the stomach with his finger.  
  
  
  
The girl squirmed a little, but settled back down.  
  
  
  
He poked her again.  
  
  
  
"I'm sleeping, Caterpie," the girl mumbled, then drifted back to sleep again.  
  
  
  
{Is Caterpie a friend of hers, a pet? Maybe it's nearby?} Rowryn looked at the nearby trees and looked down at the ground, hoping to spot someone else, but he saw only Tory. He poked her again in the stomach.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" The girl finally opened her eyes to look into Rowryn's face, and she squealed in alarm, and almost fell out of the tree. Luckily she grabbed onto the branch she had been sleeping on, but her backpack hit the ground with a small *thud*.  
  
  
  
Hanging in midair, her breath coming in quick and shallow, eyes wide with fear and staring intently at the dagger in Rowryn's hand, the girl did not seem like much of a threat. In fact, she seemed to be acting quite normally when awakened in the middle of the night by a man with a weapon in his hand. Rowryn was beginning to feel ashamed of scaring the little girl half to death when something began growling at him, not too far up the tree.  
  
  
  
Turning his head as little as possible, Rowryn saw out of the corner of his eye a small green creature, vaguely resembling a caterpillar. In any other situation, Rowryn would have laughed off this monster. But at night, up a tree, and with the creature only a few feet away from his head, this creature was as frightening as any monster or demon the Red Wizards of Thay could conjure up.  
  
  
  
The little girl looked at the creature and stuttered, "C-caterpie! D-don't attack! I'm fine, I'm okay, just calm down, okay?" The girl stared into Caterpie's eyes, trying to let Caterpie know that everything was alright.  
  
  
  
The creature stopped growling, and settled down, staring at Rowryn.  
  
  
  
"Your protector, I assume?"  
  
  
  
"Ummmm, yeah. He's my friend."  
  
  
  
"Right." Rowryn sheathed his blade and grabbed the girl by her arm and pulled her back to her feet. After seeing the creature stand up for the girl, Rowryn truly doubted that the girl was aligned with any evil beings; she just seemed too innocent.  
  
  
  
They climbed down the tree, where Tory watched with suspicious eyes the small green creature that crawled down the side of the tree after them, and then jumped onto the shoulder of the girl, keeping its eyes. Now that they were on the ground, Rowryn realized that the girl wasn't as young as he had thought. She was at least eleven winters old, and somewhat athletic, apparently well-fed for most her life, and seemed to have been living in the woods for a while judging by the state of her clothing. Rowryn changed his assessment of her as a "little girl" to "young girl."  
  
  
  
"What're you called, girl?" Tory asked gruffly.  
  
  
  
"I'm Felix Johnson," she answered, much more calmly than she had been a few moments ago.  
  
  
  
Tory continued the interrogation, "Why're you up that tree?"  
  
  
  
"I'm... lost. I've been looking for a way home for..." Felix quickly added up the days in her head, "about eight, no, nine days. I saw your group and figured you probably knew where you were going, so I followed you," Felix shrugged.  
  
  
  
"How'd you get 'lost?'" Disbelief and suspicion occupied Tory's voice.  
  
  
  
"I, uh, fell through a portal, gate, hole in space, rip in reality, whatever you call it, and ended up here. Look," Felix announced, fed up with Tory's obvious belief that she was lying, "I'm not lying! I never wanted to come to this crazy world anyways. I'm supposed to be in Cerulean City right now, challenging the Gym Leader to a pokemon battle. Actually, I'm supposed to already be on the road to Saffron City or Lavender Town to challenge the Gym Leaders of those places. I really don't want to be some messed world where everyone thinks I'm a freak of nature and that my pokemon are too!"  
  
  
  
Felix was half-shouting at this point, her face red, and her body trembling with anger and rage. Caterpie was stroking her cheek with its antennae, trying to calm her down with soothing noises. It helped, somewhat.  
  
  
  
Rowryn blinked, stunned by the how openly Felix had told them everything about her, and also confused because a quarter of what she had said made no sense to him. Hesitantly, not really wanting her to explode on him just like she had exploded on Tory, he asked, "What's a pokemon?"  
  
  
  
Drawing a deep breath, she swallowed some of the anger, and replied, "Pokemon are all the animals on my world that aren't human. They have different types, like fire, ice, water, grass, rock, psychic, and they have powers that go with these types. Caterpie," she pointed at her friend who was still on her shoulder, "is a grass and bug type pokemon. As pokemon learn and gain experience, they evolve, which means they turn into new pokemon, sometimes with different types and powers. Some of our scientists believe they are as smart as us, though others disagree. Most of them believe that pokemon originated from outer space."  
  
  
  
Felix drew in another deep breath and continued.  
  
  
  
"I don't know anything about the theories, and I just accept pokemon as what they seem to be: our friends. There are some people in my world who use pokemon for their own gains. It is said that no pokemon is born evil, it is only the trainer of the pokemon who makes the pokemon become evil."  
  
  
  
Rowryn asked, "Trainer?"  
  
  
  
"I am a pokemon trainer. That means that I go around catching pokemon with pokeballs." Felix pulled something off her belt that Rowryn hadn't noticed because her jacket covered the belt. In her hand was a red and white sphere, about the size of a gold coin, with what looked like a button between the red layer and white layer. Rowryn noticed five other spheres attached to her belt in addition to the one in her hand. "After catching pokemon, I train them for competitions that are held all around the world. We don't battle to the death, only till one pokemon is knocked out or surrenders. Trainers that force their pokemon to fight to the death, or who abuse their pokemon can be thrown in jail. Most pokemon enjoy battling, testing their skills, and making their trainers happy about having a good fight. There's also a lot of fame and fortune involved for those who win the competitions."  
  
  
  
Rowryn continued, "Aren't you a bit young for this sort of thing?"  
  
  
  
"Not really. I'll turn eleven in a month and a half, and most trainers start on their journeys to become master pokemon trainers on their tenth birthday. My parents had me wait till I finished the school year before I started my pokemon journey."  
  
  
  
Tory crossed his arms over his chest and said with eyes still full of disbelief, "Seems a bit far fetched ta me."  
  
  
  
Felix smiled, "I was hoping someone would say that," and she pulled a red rectangular device out of a pocket.  
  
  
  
Tory began to draw a blade, but Rowryn waved him down. {I don't think she's about to attack us after she told us about herself and her world.}  
  
  
  
Opening up the device, Felix revealed many buttons on the inside of it of which she pushed a few. Then she held it out for Rowryn and Tory to look at. Among all the buttons was a square with a picture in it of some sort of bird holding something green in its beak. Felix pressed one of the buttons and suddenly a voice sprang out of the device.  
  
  
  
"Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck pokemon. This flying type pokemon fights with a sprig of green onions to use as a sword."  
  
  
  
The voice sounded like a teacher reciting information to a class, an unwilling class.  
  
  
  
Tory had jumped at the voice, while Rowryn only looked surprised and impressed, and amused. "'Far fetch' and 'Farfetch'd', huh?" He chuckled. "The people of your world must have a sense of humor to call an animal that. I take it there are a lot of different kinds of these 'pokemon?'"  
  
  
  
Felix nodded. "Yep, several hundred, and more are discovered each year. And I'd heard the joke from a friend and I wanted to try it out on somebody. This," she tapped the red device in her hand, "is a pokedex. It's contains all of the current information on all known pokemon." She pushed some of the buttons, and the picture changed.  
  
  
  
"Caterpie, the Worm pokemon. This bug type pokemon often crawls into foliage where it camouflages itself."  
  
  
  
Rowryn compared the picture with the pokemon sitting on Felix's shoulder. They were fairly similar, though the real Caterpie's antennae were a much more brilliant pink than the one in the picture.  
  
  
  
Felix closed the pokedex and put it back into her pant's pocket. She looked up earnestly at Rowryn, and Tory. "So, you believe me yet?"  
  
  
  
Rowryn grinned, and held out his hand. Felix took it and Rowryn finally introduced himself, "I am Rowryn. Rowryn Heartblazer."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rortizathistlypemtuin, whose name to mere mortals was simply Rort, was getting hungry. Those stringy goats he had eaten a week ago weren't exactly high on Rort's list of "good food to eat." It was time to go hunt something that walked on two legs, Rort decided. Even though intelligent food sometimes was able to injure Rort, the blue dragon figured that the meat was a much higher quality and the screams they put off certainly were worth it, as long as he didn't annoy any Red Wizards of Thay. Those spell casters could be particularly annoying to the great beast, and they were best either avoided or eaten quickly before they could throw any of their spells at Rort.  
  
  
  
Rort, with a glance back towards his pile of treasure, not very big considering that he had to limit what he stole from Thayans, walked to the entrance of his cave.  
  
  
  
Once he was outside of the confining cave, Rort was able to fully extend his wings, out to their eighty foot wingspan. Not quite an adult, Rort was more than sixty years old and quite impressive with his sharp teeth and claws, a brilliant white thanks to the dragon's meticulous care of his body. Looking at his best was something that Rort's long forgotten parents had taught him before they kicked him out of the test along with the rest of his siblings when he had grown old enough to fly. His parents had told him that looking in tip-top shape made him much more frightening than looking dirty and scraggily, or having rotting yellow teeth. More minions are gained out fear than disgust: that was the lesson his parents had taught him.  
  
  
  
Hunger soon overcame his reminiscing, and the blue dragon Rortizathistlypemtuin took flight, looking for intelligent humanoids to eat... and pokemon trainers certainly filled that description.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Ending Notes: The encounter between Felix and Rowryn is something I hadn't really thought out in advance, but now that I have written it out, I am thinking about giving Rowryn a much bigger part in the story ahead. Oh, and the joke about 'far fetched' and 'Farfetch'd' belongs to Patrick O'Shea. I just borrowed it from him, so all the credit for the laughter (or not) created by joke belong to Patrick. The confrontation between Felix and Tory was also inspired by the Digicross story by Patrick O'Shea.]  
  
  
  
Next chapter will be out before school starts up again. 


	7. The Dragon

Author's Note: Well, tomorrow I go back to school, and that's when the chaos of college life begins. Yay. Things are starting to get interesting with this story, and I am starting to develop Felix's personality more in this chapter. By the way, for the fight scene in this chapter I had about a dozen different possible endings, but I finally decided on one and went with it. I can't think of anything to say, so... Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where No Pokemon Trainer Has Gone Before"  
  
Chapter 7: The Dragon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Things certainly are more interesting,} Felix thought.  
  
She was walking with Rowryn, talking about Faerun, the... well, "continent" was the closest thing that Felix could compare it to from how Rowryn described it, and Toril, which was the planet they were on. She listened to his stories as they walked with the others, who were still suspicious of her, the suspicion helped along by Tory, but since Rowryn said he trusted her, they didn't tie her up or knock her unconscious.  
  
Plus there was the fact that the escaped slaves were scared of Felix's pokemon, almost to the point of pissing in their pants. They had only seen Eevee, Wooper, and Caterpie, and Felix was sure that from she had heard of the local fauna, that Charmeleon and Magneton would be seen as "monsters" to them, and in this world, "monsters" were bad things.  
  
Caterpie, unlike the rest of her pokemon, refused to go back into his pokeball, and instead rode on her backpack, her head, and her shoulder, changing position every so often so he could keep eyes on Felix's new companions. While Felix had always thought of caterpies being cute, the escaped slaves viewed it as another "monster" that obeyed this girl.  
  
That was another problem. The escaped slaves also found it hard to believe that such a young girl could command such fearsome {and they haven't even seen Charmeleon and Magneton} beasts. Except for the fact that she possessed such strange technology as the pokeballs and her pokedex, along with some of the gear in her backpack, they would have said she was with the Red Wizards. Since none of the escaped slaves, nor Rowryn, had ever seen anything close to what Felix had, they supposed they could believe that she was what she said she was: a human, like them, from a different dimension, where people like her were considered normal.  
  
{Fortunately Rowryn believes me, and that counts for a lot in this group.}  
  
And they passed the morning talking about magic, wars, wizards, elves, dwarves, dragons, great heroes, and great villains. Then Rowryn would get tired of speaking, and Felix would tell them about pokemon, the different types and species of pokemon, a world without magic, guns, computers, electronics, and the great mystery about pokemon and its origins.  
  
At late noon they broke out some of the food caught the previous night, and Felix shared some of her food from her backpack, which the escaped slaves found to be very delicious. They didn't stop for long and were on the move again in less than a quarter-hour.  
  
They were now deep in the foothills of the mountains, heading south, following a very old trail. Felix asked Rowryn about the trail and he said it was a path used by escaping slaves for centuries, heading south to Mulhorand, where the slavery laws concerning former Thayan slaves were lax and where it would be possible to get a ship to other ports.  
  
It was early afternoon when Caterpie spotted it.  
  
Caterpie had been resting on her usual spot, Felix's head, gazing out at this new world, and keeping an ear out (figuratively, since Caterpie don't have ears) for any trouble. Caterpie saw something moving against the mountain, a dark shape flying in their general direction. Concentrating, she tried to make out what she was seeing. {Blue, a dark blue, like a deep lake or some jeans. But it is also shiny, reflecting some sunlight, like a mirror, or scales of a fish.} It was getting closer, and Caterpie was beginning to make out more details. {...I would say this was a dragon,} she thought hesitantly. {It certainly looks like some of the pictures I've seen of dragons. Better point it out to Felix,} and she whacked her tail against Felix's back.  
  
"What is it Caterpie?" Felix asked, not stopping.  
  
Caterpie sprayed a String Shot in the direction of the dragon, narrowly missing Tory, who was walking ahead of them.  
  
"Hey!" cried the surprised Tory, and the group came to a stop.  
  
"Sorry," Felix said, slightly apologetic, "but Caterpie was just pointing something out to me."  
  
"What?" Tory asked, annoyed at whatever Caterpie was wasting his time with.  
  
"Well," Felix said, squinting, "it looks like a dragon to me," she said in a calm voice.  
  
Tory paled in fear. In fact, all of them paled, including Rowryn, whose eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he spotted the dragon. He started looking around frantically for a place to hide, but the foothills had few trees, and there was no good hiding spot within a hundred yards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rort, having spotted a group of people, let out a mighty roar.  
  
Humans always taste better when soaked in fear and sweat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Felix's face showed confusion at her companions' look of complete terror, and glanced back at the dragon just as the dragonfear stuck.  
  
Her stomach was suddenly all knotted up, her mouth dry, her breath coming in gasps, her eyes wide, her heart pounding loudly in her ears, and she was also pissing in her pants. Felix didn't notice that everyone else was experiencing most of the same things as she.  
  
Dragonfear is one of the most powerful weapons that dragons' posses, even more fearsome than their mighty claws, sharp teeth, or even their deadly breath weapons. It can paralyze entire companies with fear, or set them fleeing in complete terror, making them easy prey for the dragon, to pounce, scratch, bite, and play with as they desire.  
  
Adventurers, like Rowryn, who have experienced dragonfear before and know its debilitating effects, are better able to resist the terror that rips into their minds.  
  
Rowryn, his insides still churning from the dragonfear strove to bring his companions to their senses so they could make a run for it.  
  
He started slapping them.  
  
The jolt knocked Caterpie from her perch and she landed on the ground, terror still in her mind, but with the understanding that if she didn't do something, they were all dead, she tackled Felix, dislodging the pokeballs on her belt.  
  
The slap from Rowryn had her mind reeling in confusion and the blow from Caterpie caused her to cry out, the pain clearing her mind of the fear that had gripped her.  
  
The blow to the pokeballs, combined with the pokemon's determination to get to save Felix from whatever was making her cry in pain, freed the pokemon from their balls. They quickly materialized and the adrenalin pumping in their systems prevented the dragonfear from taking full effect.  
  
Rort, seeing the monsters appear, figured that a wizard among the group must be summoning allies. A wizard might be a problem for the dragon, and he decided that he could stand some of his food being fried instead of fresh.  
  
He opened his mouth wide and inhaled deeply, and then exhaled, spitting out a bolt of lightning that exploded in the middle of group, instantly killing one of the female ex-slaves, the concussive force blowing the rest of the companions away.  
  
The pokemon were up and ready for battle moments after they landed.  
  
Rowryn, an experienced adventurer, and Felix, a Pokemon Trainer used to explosions, were both stumbling to their feet, shaking away the ringing in the ears.  
  
The rest of the humans had been knocked senseless and were lying on the ground, either unable or unwilling to move.  
  
A loud *thud* brought Rowryn and Felix spinning around to face the dragon who had just landed, ready to finish off the rest of them.  
  
Seeing the dragon not thirty feet away, Felix shouted, "Eevee, Quick Attack now!"  
  
Rort felt a small impact on his stomach, and Eevee bounced away and off to the side, completely knocked out after slamming into the dragon's harder-than-steel scales at high speeds. While he was somewhat disconcerted with the speed at which the monster moved, Rort smiled at the little girl who had ordered the failed attack. He reached out with his claws, intent on eating this small appetizer now to sate his hunger, and to terrorize the girl.  
  
"Wooper, blast him in the face with Water Gun!"  
  
"Woo-PER!"  
  
A stream of high pressure water caught Rort right in the eye, and he fell back, roaring in pain.  
  
"Caterpie, grab Eevee, quick!"  
  
Caterpie shot out his String Shot, and gave a might heave on the thread, flinging Eevee into the air, back towards Felix, who caught her.  
  
Rowryn's sword was out and in his hand, but he didn't move. One part of him wanted to scream for Felix to run, but another part of him said that it was foolish to try to run with the dragon so close and so obviously provoked. At this point he could only pray to the gods and hope for a miracle.  
  
Roaring loudly, Rort charged forward, intent on squishing this annoying human and her little monsters too.  
  
"Caterpie, trip it up with String Shot!"  
  
Threads shot out again from Caterpie, entangling the dragon's legs, but Felix underestimated the dragon's strength, and the silk ripped apart, hardly slowing down the dragon.  
  
The dragon slashed horizontally with his claws, narrowly missing them all thanks to Wooper, for he shot him in the eye again. But that was the last attack Wooper got in, for the dragon, with all his rage directed towards the water pokemon, kicked out with his foot, sending Wooper flying.  
  
"Wooper, return!"  
  
A beam of red energy intercepted Wooper, and suck him back into his pokeball. Felix had picked up the balls and had already returned Eevee to her ball to rest and recover.  
  
Rort glared back at Felix, but Felix was too angry and mad to be afraid now. {He hurt my pokemon, he attacked my friends, he KILLED someone! I won't let him hurt anyone else!} "Magneton, Thunder Bolt!"  
  
"Magne-TON!" Hovering in front of Felix, Magneton unleashed a bolt of electricity at point blank range. The bolt slammed into the dragon, and did absolutely nothing.  
  
The dragon smiled evilly, and spoke in a deep voice, startling Felix, for she didn't realize it could speak, "That was nothing. Let me show you again what a lightning bolt looks like!" And he opened his mouth as wide as it could go and inhaled.  
  
Knowing what was coming, Felix shouted, "Stand your ground, Magneton! You're a Steel and Electric type pokemon! You can take it!"  
  
When the last word passed through her lips, Rort unleashed another blast of lightning, and this one, only ten feet away, blinded and deafened everyone there.  
  
Strangely, there wasn't as much of a shockwave this time, and when her vision began to clear (though her ear were still ringing), she saw a strange silhouette in front of her. The dark shape of the dragon had a hole in it. As her vision cleared more, and details began to appear, she realized that the dragon was staring, slack-jawed, at something glowing in the air in front of him.  
  
{That's impossible! Nothing could survive my breath weapon at this range!} Rort thought.  
  
Felix's jaw also dropped open when she realized that glowing was Magneton. "But I thought that Magnetite didn't have another stage after Magneton?" she asked aloud, though she couldn't herself speak.  
  
The light faded, revealing a new pokemon, similar to Magneton, but instead of being composed of three spheres, it was composed of five, spread out in a cross, a pair of magnets sprouting from each of the four outer spheres, and the central sphere had four screws, instead of two. Each sphere had an eye, all of which were focused on the dragon in front of them.  
  
"Me-ga-ton," the pokemon announced its name, in a deep, slow voice, even deeper than Magneton's voice.  
  
Felix fished around in her backpack, still staring at Megaton, and finally pulled out her pokedex. She opened it and aimed it at Megaton.  
  
"Pokemon unknown. No available data."  
  
Felix's eyes went wide with pleasure, "I must be the first one to ever see one. Cool!"  
  
Rort's eyes narrowed, "You have made annoyed of me for the last time. Die!" And he lunged forward and bit down hard on Megaton.  
  
The dragon's teeth clenched tightly on the magnet pokemon, but didn't dig into the metal very deeply.  
  
"Megaton, now, while his mouth is open, THUNDER!"  
  
"ME-GA..." Electricity raced around and around Megaton's outer magnets as Megaton put all his power into this one attack.  
  
Rort realized that he was in a really bad situation and while he might be immune to lightning, he wasn't so certain a lightning bolt down the throat would be very good for him. He let go of Megaton and tried to rear back, out of the way bolt of lightning.  
  
Too late.  
  
The Thunder attack roared out and down into the dragon's maw, leaving Rort nice and crispy on the inside. He seizured violently for several moments, and Felix and the other pokemon had to jump out of the way of his wildly flailing limbs to avoid being hit, before the dragon collapsed to the ground. Its mouth was partially open and smoking nicely. Its eyes stared out at the sky, not blinking. It was either dead, or close enough to count as being dead.  
  
Felix thrust a fist high into the air and shouted, "Yahoo! We won!" And she and the rest of her pokemon started dancing around Megaton, cheering.  
  
Rowryn dropped to his knees in awe of this young girl and her amazing pokemon. He thanked the gods and whispered something to the winds:  
  
"Now that is what I call a miracle."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes: Okay, some of you might think that the blue dragon was defeated too easily, but let me point out a few things: First, the dragon SEVERELY underestimated the pokemon. Second, the dragon was a young adult, so he didn't know many magical spells, and certainly nothing that would have helped with the situation. Third, Megaton still had a lot of left over power from being hit by the blue dragon's breath weapon, and that helped power Megaton's thunder attack. Fourth, I never said the dragon was gone for good (*loud evil laughter*). Also, about Megaton: He is my creation. If you want to use him in a story of yours, feel free to, only mention that I was the creator of Megaton. If you don't... *deafening roar fills the air* ...well, you get the picture.  
  
Next chapter will be out when I figure out when I figure out how hectic my schedule will be. 


	8. The Kidnapping

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I last updated (namely I haven't updated since the beginning of the semester). The fact of the matter is that I'm lazy. There, I admitted it. Without any big motivation (namely Reviews), working on this story is moved to the back burner, while watching anime moves up to the front. So to all those people who are reading my story (looks around), please review, and that way I'll be more motivated to write more of this story.  
  
One more comment about the story before I let you go: I am currently debating exactly what year this story takes place, and I am edging towards 1369 DR (Dale Reckoning), which is three years before what could be called "the present." I'm still debating this however, so it is not final yet when this story takes place.  
  
And now, on with the story  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where No Pokemon Has Gone Before"  
  
Chapter 8: The Kidnapping  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunt stared at the dead dragon in awe, completely and utterly dumbfounded. Killing a dragon is never easy. With its scales being impervious to all but the most powerful weapons, its claws and teeth able to rip through all non-magical armors, and also include a breath weapon that can kill anything at a good distance away, plus the magic and cunning that seems that all living things seem to develop when they live for several centuries.  
  
And yet, as far as Yunt and his men could find, there was only one wound: it was as if another dragon, a red one, had breathed fire directly into this blue dragon's open mouth, burning him from the inside out.  
  
{Of course, a powerful wizard could have done the same, but why go through the mouth? Why not just blast it directly with fire?} Yunt was truly confused. Magic and dragons weren't one of his strong points. There was no other sign of another dragon. And except for the area blasted by lightning, there were no signs of battle. There was a grave, which Yunt's men were currently digging up, so that meant the survivors cared enough to bury the dead, instead of just incinerating it {like a wizard would} or eating it {like a dragon would}.  
  
Yunt was just too bewildered by this. He was just a patrol leader. It wasn't his job to deal with dragons (well, maybe negotiate with one, but only with prior consent from the Tharch). He was just supposed to catch escaping slaves, and make sure no one sneaked into Thay. He had been chasing after the girl with the monsters, and now this falls into his lap.  
  
Yunt sighed, and stared at the dragon's corpse, its eyes and flesh rotting, and swarms of flies buzzing about. Tral walked up to him, his nose wrinkling from the smell and asked, "Now what, Commander?"  
  
Yunt continued to stare at the corpse, and replied in a dead tone, "I don't know. I just don't know." He sighed and said, "Anything that could take out this dragon could take out our patrol with no trouble at all. I just wish I had something good to tell Pyrados about this failure. Too bad the only witnesses are dead." His nod indicated the dragon and the grave being dug up.  
  
Yunt paused, and considered something. Tral noticed the change in emotions. "Commander?"  
  
Yunt smiled, and turned to Tral. "When did being dead ever stop the Red Wizards of Thay? If we show the dragon's head to Pyrados, she'll be so interested in this case that she'll let us off the hook so she can dive into this personally. Also, we'll give her the corpse for her to interrogate." He turned back to the dragon with a smile full of teeth. "Tral, get some men and chop off the dragon's head, and tell the others to hurry up with the body."  
  
"As soon as we have them ready to go, we're leaving."  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been several weeks of hiking along the mountains, but it was well worth it, now that they were out of Thay and were now in sight of the port city Sultim in Mulhorand, a step closer to freedom for the former slaves. While there were still slaves in Mulhorand, slaves were treated much better in Mulhorand, plus once they got onto a ship they would be away from the slaving countries' grasping hands.  
  
After much deliberation, Rowryn had decided to take Felix to Elminster, the Sage of Shadowdale, the only person Rowryn knew who was a friend of the Harpers and might be able to help Felix get home. According to rumor, Elminster was over five hundred years old, and would surely have some idea of where the girl's home was located, and know how to get her back. At least that was what Rowryn hoped for, since he had never actually met the powerful wizard and he wasn't sure if Elminster would help the young girl. As for the former slaves, Rowryn had a Harper friend in Sultim who would take them on the rest of their journey. Originally Rowryn had planned to go all the way with the former slaves, but now he had to deal with Felix, and he didn't want to hand her off to one of his contacts.  
  
After all, he knew more about her than anyone else in this world. Plus she would trust him more than a stranger charged with her safety. Yes, Rowryn would take Felix to Shadowdale to see Elminster, a journey of around one and a half thousand miles, with most of it on the sea, fortunately.  
  
Still, there was the problem that Sultim was going to be first city Felix had been to in this world, and Rowryn wasn't sure how she would react to the city. It would be best to keep an eye on her till he could find his friend and book passage on the next ship to the Dalelands.  
  
  
  
  
  
Felix stumbled after Rowryn, almost tripping over her feet as she looked all around, her mouth slightly parted. "So many different people," Felix thought as her wide wondering eyes took in everything.  
  
To her left a dark-haired, dark-skinned human merchant was arguing with a pale, golden-haired, pointy-eared elf over the price of some dried plants. They were speaking in a beautiful melodious language that she had never heard before. On the other side of the street a creature with a pig snout and olive green skin, Rowryn said it was an orc, was haggling in another language Felix didn't recognize over the price of a wicked-looking barbed sword with a blue-skinned, pointy-eared humanoid whose hair fluttered around in an invisible breeze. Ahead of her a man dressed in the robes of some political position led a group of guards who were carrying a large chest that jingled and rang of money.  
  
Tax collectors apparently exited in this world as well as her own, Felix realized.  
  
People and beings of all sorts of races were everywhere, though most were human, as far as she could tell. It was like the big the cities back home, only no pokemon, no buildings more than two or three stories high, no cars, and a lack of cleanliness. The road they were on was dirt and stone, with much of the dirt being kicked up as dust to cover the people of the city, as well as covering the travelers, such as Felix and her party.  
  
Felix glanced over herself and felt her hair. She definitely needed a bath, but judging from what she had experienced over the past few weeks, and considering the look of the people standing and walking around, it looked like baths were a luxury, and showers were definitely out of the question. Felix sighed, and consigned herself to being a lot dirtier in this world then in her own.  
  
With Rowryn's hand on her shoulder making sure she didn't wander off or stop to stare at the things she had never seen before, the group made pretty good time, leaving the markets behind and arriving in the residential area where the folk of the middle-class stayed. Rowryn approached one house in particular, a boarding house where traveling merchants would room while in the city. He told everyone to wait outside until he and Tory came back, and then they went inside to talk with his Harper friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rowryn came back out with Tory and his friend ten minutes later, having called in a couple of favors to get the escaped slaves taken care of, though Rowryn's friend hadn't known exactly when the next ship would be casting off to the west to the Dalelands. He and Felix said their goodbyes to the former slaves, wished them luck, and continued on their journey.  
  
Rowryn, with Felix in tow, found an inn, and got a private room (instead of a pair of beds in the commons), and left Felix in there so he go find out a ship. He planned on being gone for no more than hour, hopefully having found a captain that would allow a pair of passengers on his ship to the Dalelands. Hopefully, within a couple of days, he and Felix would be on their way towards Shadowdale.  
  
Unfortunately, things didn't go completely as he had planned and hoped. You see, Pokemon Trainers (Felix in particular), don't like waiting around in a room with nothing to do for an hour. It's one of their character flaws, one that makes them leave home and go on their pokemon quests. Felix decided she had better things than just waiting around, twiddling her thumbs.  
  
She decided to go explore the city.  
  
As she wandered back towards the market place to watch all the people, she was spotted by a Red Wizard. One who had been alerted by Tharch Pyrados to keep an eye out for a young girl, with reddish-brown hair, weird clothing, and possibly a strange monster or two hanging around her. Unable to scry the girl since she had never seen her herself, the Tharch had tried alerting some of her apprentices who were in Mulhorand, as well as in other regions around the Sunrise Mountains, where the girl was first spotted. A girl able to command monsters and possibly kill dragons was definitely worth looking into. If Pyrados didn't find anything, than very little resources would be wasted on the search. But if she was found... then the Tharch could personally question her to find out who she was and what she was. It was truly bad luck that one Pyrados's apprentices spotted her.  
  
  
  
[Author's Note: Or could just be a plot device to get Felix kidnapped by someone who has a reasonable reason to kidnap her... Naaah, couldn't be...]  
  
  
  
Kurin, the apprentice of Pyrados, trailed after the girl, pretty sure this girl was the one his master had told him to keep an eye out for. He wasn't completely sure, and considering his master, it was best to be completely certain. He waited until there were very few people in sight of the two of them, and then he cast a quick Sleep spell. The girl stumbled, and would have fallen face first into the ground if the mage hadn't caught her and dragged into a nearby alley.  
  
Feeling the clothing the girl wore as he dragged her out of the street, travel-stained, but made of a material he had never felt before, the apprentice knew he had found the girl. Searching her more carefully for any weapons, Kurin found six red and white balls, each with what looked like a button on them, attached to a belt around her waist. Curiosity and eagerness over this obviously magical item overwhelmed his common sense of dealing with the unknown, and he tugged one of the balls off of the belt and pressed the button.  
  
The sphere suddenly expanded in his hand from an inch across to about three inches in diameter, and then split open down the middle, releasing a surge of white energy that surged towards the ground to coalesce into the form of a monster.  
  
Surprised and cursing himself for his stupidity, Kurin dropped the sphere and stepped back, an offensive spell ready in his mind to deal with whatever he had inadvertently summoned. The glow of the monster died down and revealed what looked like to him to be a cute, little creature, apparently a cross between a rabbit and a cat. The beast immediately saw the sleeping girl and Kurin standing over her and its cute features were erased by a fearsome growl as it bared its teeth and got ready to pounce.  
  
Experienced with dealing monsters at such a close range, Kurin went into the gestures and arcane words to blast this beast into submission. By the time the animal finally pounced and was a few feet away from slamming into the wizard, his spell went off and several bolts of light slammed into the animal in mid-air and sent it flying to the edge of the alleyway.  
  
The creature crashed into the ground, but got up quickly enough, though one of its front legs was obviously broken, judging by the way it hung of the ground at an angle not possible if it had been unbroken. It whimpered and growled at the same time, wanting to help the girl, but unable to stand up to the mage.  
  
Kurin began casting another spell, intent on capturing the beast so he could be handed over along with the girl to Tharch Pyrados. The animal, seeing the gestures and hearing the words, whimpered one more time, and then sprinted away as best it could on a wounded leg.  
  
Heading towards the harbor.  
  
Kurin raced after it, but by the time he reached the street, the beast was out of sight. He cursed himself again at losing the animal and went back to the girl's body, thinking of what his master would say to him for losing one of the monsters. He grumbled and thought about what do about the monster, when his eyes fell upon the empty sphere. {That's it!} Kurin thought. He could keep the empty sphere for himself and let Pyrados only think that the girl carried five of these monsters with her.  
  
Kurin was about to pick up the sphere when he realized that Pyrados would check to make sure he didn't steal anything off of the girl. He had to hide the sphere, Kurin realized, and he quickly dug a shallow hole in the ground in the alleyway, which unlike the road, wasn't covered in stones, just dirt. He buried the sphere and made a mental note of its location before picking up the girl's body and carrying her away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rowryn was walking back towards in a very happy mood. While he hadn't found anyone heading directly for Scardale, the closest port in the Dalelands to Shadowdale, he had found a captain willing to take two well-paying passengers, about to leave for Selgaunt in Sembia, which was south of the Dalelands, but still fairly close. They would leave before dawn tomorrow with the tides for a voyage of about two weeks, maybe three depending on the weather and pirates. Now he would return to the inn to buy supplies with Felix for the voyage, because feeding and keeping five pokemon hidden aboard a ship will take some doing.  
  
Passing by an alleyway, he heard some children crying something out in their native tongue, Mulhorandi. Rowryn knew a little bit of Mulhorandi, to help with contacts and such in Mulhorand, and Rowryn could make out a few words that the children were saying, like "play" and "monster."  
  
Frowning slightly, Rowryn strolled a few paces to get a better look at this monster the children and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted it.  
  
Eevee, battered, dirty, and cowering was surrounded by children, many of them with long sticks to poke at the curious creature. Rowryn could see the terror and helpless in her eyes, as tried to stay away from the sticks without putting too much pressure on her broken leg.  
  
Rowryn drew his sword and shouted at the children in crude Mulhorandi to get away from Eevee. The children turned, and seeing the foreigner with drawn steel, promptly dropped their sticks and fled, wailing.  
  
Rowryn sheathed his sword and approached Eevee, dropping to his knees and asked, "Eevee, where's Felix? What happened to her?"  
  
Eevee mewed piteously in its language, but Rowryn couldn't make heads or tails of what she was saying. "Damn it," he cursed, and gently scooped Eevee into his arms, avoiding the broken leg. He looked into her eyes, and sighed deeply. "I wish I could understand you," he said to her, forlorn and fearing that the worst had happened to Felix.  
  
As if in response, Eevee began to glow brightly, so that all Rowryn could see was her outline, and then as he gasped and stared in amazement, he saw the outline change, and felt Eevee change in his arms. She grew longer, from about a foot long to three feet, and her weight doubled, and the doubled again, making Rowryn almost drop her as her weight suddenly increased. Then the light faded and Rowryn could see all the changes. Her short fluffy tail had grown long and split near the end. Her legs had lengthened as well, and the white ruff around her neck had disappeared. Her brown and white coloring had been replaced by a strange light purple, except for the ruby-red jewel like protrusion in the middle of her forehead, between two dark purple eyes, formally black. Two tufts of hair came out of her long ears, making her look like she had two pairs of ears instead of one.  
  
And to top all of the other surprises, Rowryn heard a voice in his head, a soft female voice: {Felix has been kidnapped).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes: Okay, I have spent a LOT of time thinking about where I want this story to go (when I wasn't watching anime or playing computer games). I have done a good bit of research into the Forgotten Realms world, specifically in Mulhorand (where Felix currently is) and in the Dalelands (where Felix is going to end up (eventually)). The more research I do, the more my ideas start to solidify themselves, the better able I am to put the words down on paper (well, down on the computer in this case). Rowryn is definitely playing a big part in the story ahead, and more evolutions will be upcoming (though I currently have no ideas for any NEW evolutions).  
  
Next chapter Rowryn and Espeon go and rescue Felix. It will be up sometime, definitely at Spring Break if not before. 


	9. The Rescue

Author's Notes: Damn, I haven't updated in a while. Spring Break has come and gone and now its Summer Vacation (although this summer I'm working my butt off so there won't be too much relaxation). The main reason I failed to put the chapter up in time is a lack of willpower, with me not wanting to sit down and write it out, because when I put it on the computer it crystalizes and doesn't keep changing like it does when it is in my head. It's a painful process, but it feels good when it is finally out of my head (probably because there is now more room in my head for new ideas to form). But anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
"Where No Pokemon Has Gone Before"  
  
Chapter 9: The Rescue  
  
  
  
  
"Wait! Explain this again!" Rowryn panted, as he ran down the street.  
  
{Long story short, Felix was kidnapped by a wizard. Or at least I think he was a wizard, since he was able to throw bolts of light at me. And the last time I checked, humans of this world couldn't do that...} Espeon's voice responded in his head, as she ran on ahead of him, going back to the scene of the crime.  
  
Rowryn shook his head at all the things that were happening so suddenly and so quickly with so little time to stop and try and make sense of all of it.  
  
First he finds Eevee alone and under attack by children. Second Eevee "evolves" (which he still didn't understand why these pokemon did that) into a telepathic creature that turns out to be a lot smarter than Rowryn ever thought her to be. And third he learns from Eevee, whose name is now "Espeon," that Felix has been kidnapped.  
  
Oh and fourth is the fact that he running down the street, chasing after some sort of weird feline creature drawing eyes wherever he and the creature go to. Drawing attention to himself was not something he really wanted in his life, since that often made things complicated later on...  
  
Rowryn almost ran past the alleyway in which Espeon stopped in, so caught up in his thoughts was he. Slowing to a walk, he almost tripped over Espeon, who was busy sniffing the ground, trying to pick up the wizard's scent. Rowryn apologized, but the pokemon ignored him and concentrated on discerning which scent belonged to Felix's kidnapper. Finally she found the scent and with a quick {Follow me} to Rowryn, she was off, though not as quickly as before, keeping her track of the scent.  
  
Ignoring the stares and what people were saying, Rowryn set off after Espeon, intent on rescuing Felix, even if he had to fight a wizard to save her. From what he recalled Espeon mentioning soon after she gained the ability to use telepathy, in those panicky moments when her thoughts had bombarded him with explanations with what had happened, he recalled two details about the kidnapper. One was that his head was shaven and tattooed, the other was that he used magic, and thus was a wizard. A shaven and tattooed head plus magic could mean only a few possible things.  
  
Including a Red Wizard of Thay.  
  
Espeon ran on for several blocks before stopping in front of a tavern. {He entered into this building,} Espeon "said." She sniffed the ground and growled, {and he definitely has Felix}.  
  
Rowryn glanced at the building and said, "There are rooms in the back of the tavern for people to sleep. The wizard might be keeping her there. I'll go ask the barkeep if he saw Felix, okay?"  
  
Espeon growled louder and the jewel in her forehead began to glow. NO! He stole Felix from me and I'm getting her back.. NOW! A blast on multi-colored energy was unleashed from the jewel and slammed into the door, through the door, and exploded inside amid screams of surprise and pain. As Rowryn swore in various languages, Espeon leapt through the remains of the doorway and into the tavern, all thoughts focused on rescuing Felix.  
  
  
  
  
[Inside the tavern, a few minutes previous]  
  
Kurin rummaged through the girl's pack, wondering all the while about where this girl was from. Certainly, she was not from this plane of existence, her clothes said that much of her. And yet, he had never seen or read about anything like what he was finding in her pack: more clothing of such impossible vibrant colors that couldn't be made by anything but magic {but who would waste magic on something like this?}, clear bottles of water that weren't made of glass but of some flexible yet sturdy material, food of some sort in clear packages that resembled no material he had ever heard of.  
  
{And these spheres}, Kurin thought, pulling one of the pokeballs off the girl's belt, examining it, but keeping his fingers off the button that released the monster hidden inside, {these are certainly the strangest sort of summoning device I have ever seen}. He carefully put the sphere down on the table that was beside the bed which held Felix.  
  
He was in the back room of a tavern, kept for a place for a man and woman to... um... "relax" after they have had a few drinks and... um... "stay the night." The gold he had given the barkeep ought to keep him from being bothered by anyone until his master, Tharch Pyrados, came to pick up the girl. Kurin had already sent off a magical message that would soon inform her that he had the girl she was interested in. In a few hours his master would be here, and he would be handsomely rewarded, maybe even given access to his master's spellbooks!  
  
Kurin's daydreaming about his rewards were interrupted when the door to the main room of the tavern exploded open, filling the room with dust and screams from the other customers in the tavern. {Damn!}, he thought, {Someone else must have found out about the girl and is coming to claim her for themselves!} He pulled out the material components for a summoning spell, a bag containing an unlit candle, and began chanting and gesturing. He finished casting just as Espeon scampered into the room, stopping when he saw the mage and Felix. The bag vanished from the mage's hand and four dire rats appeared in front of Espeon, twinkling motes of light that surrounded the creatures slowly fading.  
  
Rowryn arrived quickly thereafter with sword in hand, just as the mage pointed at the two of them and commanded the summoned creates: "Attack!"  
  
As the dire rats charged them, Kurin picked up Felix and grabbed the pack of her belongings. He would escape while the two of them were occupied by the rats through the back door (for those times when exiting into the main room would not be a very good idea).  
  
Kurin saw the sphere he had been examining still on the table and reached for it just as Espeon unleashed a Confusion attack against the nearest dire rat, sending it flying into the table, shattering the table, and tossing the pokeball into a wall, freeing the pokemon inside.  
  
Seeing another monster beginning to form like the other monster that had attacked him, Kurin decided to run while the dire rats still had them occupied. The back door slammed open and he ran out of the room.  
  
Charmeleon, free from his pokeball, saw an Espeon and Rowryn fighting off three strange pokemon-like creatures. While Rowryn was pulling his sword free from the dire rat he had just killed, Espeon had been scratched up pretty well because he was exhausted from the powerful psychic attacks he had just unleashed after just recently evolving. Charmeleon roared and released a Flamethrower that blasted one rat against the wall, and caused the other to turn to face Charmeleon, leaving him open to a decapitating blow from Rowryn.  
  
Charmeleon looked around and asked, What's going on here? When did you evolve and where's...  
  
{Felix's been kidnapped and the man who did it just went out that door!} Espeon interrupted him.  
  
Charmeleon roared in outrage and charged out the door, ready to burn the kidnapper to ash. Espeon tried to run after him, but her legs collapsed from the injuries and exhaustion. Rowryn picked her up and grabbed Charmeleon's empty pokeball, dumped it a pocket, and followed after the enraged fire pokemon.  
  
Behind them, the fire from the Flamethrower began to spread, causing screams of panic to join the screams of pain and surprise.  
  
Rowryn caught up to Charmeleon just as he unleashed a blast of fire into the sky. When it dissipated without hitting anything, Charmeleon let out another roar. "What?" Rowryn asked, looking up into the sky, and then his heart sank.  
  
Flying away on invisible wings of magic was the mage carrying Felix and her backpack. They were out of range of Charmeleon's fire attacks, as he had just demonstrated, and he was flying much faster than they could run. Rowryn ground his teeth together and cursed. "I don't suppose either of you can fly?" he asked the pokemon without much hope, not expecting the answer that was to follow.  
  
Charmeleon and Espeon exchanged a startled glance and then Charmeleon closed his eyes and started growling, focusing and concentration on saving Felix, and his body trembled from his efforts.  
  
The growl grew and grew until it was full-throated scream. Finally he burst into light, and he began to change, doubling in height, more than quadrupling in weight, its legs, arms and tail expanding in size and strength, his fin atop his head becoming a pair of horns, and a pair of strong wings sprouting from his back, strong enough to catch up to that kidnapper and show him that magic is no substitute for real wings.  
  
The light of evolution faded, revealing Charizard, a dragon.  
  
A tooth filled grin filled Rowryn's face. These Pokemon never ceased to amaze him. He asks them to speak and they speak. He asks them to fly and they grow wings! Charizard turned to him and growled something, which Espeon translated, {Get on! We're going to rescue Felix!} Rowryn climbed on, careful of the pokemon he was carrying, and held on with one arm wrapped gently but firmly around Charizard's neck. With a few powerful strokes of his wings, they were airborne and quickly catching up with the mage.  
  
Roaring a challenge, Charizard unleashed a huge blast of fire aiming to catch only the mage and not Felix at the outer edges of the blast.  
  
Turning, the mage saw a dragon {A Dragon!?} spew fire at him, which he barely dodged. Completely surprised that a dragon had come out of nowhere to attack him, he didn't counterattack when he had the chance. Before he knew it the dragon was right next to him and that was when he noticed the dragon had a rider. Too late. Rowryn leaped from Charizard's back, leaving Espeon to cling there with all her strength, and drew a dagger, which he stabbed into the mage's back, piercing a lung.  
  
Kurin's concentration on his flight spell was shattered and the three humans began to fall. Leaving the dagger buried to its hilt in flesh, Rowryn grabbed Felix from the stunned mage and kicked down hard on the mage, slowing his fall slightly, and speeding up the mage's.  
  
Charizard dived down, with a wind-swept Espeon clinging to his back, and grabbed the Rowryn and Felix in a bear hug, pulled up out of the dive, and flew away from the doomed mage.  
  
Kurin tried to get off a Feather Fall spell to save himself, but he choked on his own blood and didn't get the spell off in time. He hit the roof of a blacksmith shop and splattered.  
  
  
  
  
Several hours later Felix woke up on a hill outside of the city and saw the now evolved Charizard and Espeon sitting nearby, and asked, confused, "Did I miss something?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ending Notes: Not much to say here concerning the story itself, other than I got my brother to preread it and make a few comments, and thus I fixed one or two things. As per the suggestion of one of my reviewers, I am moving this story to the Forgotten Realms section. I guess I shall see whether or not this garners me more reviews or not, although gaining reviews is not one of my goals for creating this story, but it does make me feel good! And a happy author is a productive author! So review and I'll be more motivated to leech this story out of my head and into the computer. In anycase, I'll be sure to get another chapter out before the start of the next semester of college. 


End file.
